


莫德雷德之歌

by IkolArthur



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Bottom Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:21:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29017326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IkolArthur/pseuds/IkolArthur
Summary: 莫德雷德在德鲁伊禁书里读过预言，或者说传奇，总之为了pwp他绑走了亚瑟。
Relationships: Mordred/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	莫德雷德之歌

给你我的寂寞、我的黑暗、我心的饥渴；  
我试图用困惑、危险、失败来打动你。

/博尔赫斯

“我们都知道故事的结局，亚瑟。”

亚瑟·彭德拉贡，卡美洛特的国王，在一整天的繁忙政务和劳形案牍之后，如往常一样由他的贴身男仆送上床。梅林道过晚安，拉下天鹅绒床帘，吹灭蜡烛，轻轻拉上门，然后循着黑夜的足迹离开国王卧室。门口的守卫白日睡饱了觉，精神十足，尽忠职守。他沉沉睡去，希望今夜没有梦魇来访。

自然，当他在陌生的山洞中醒来时，迷迷糊糊地认为这又是一场习以为常的噩梦。梦里他有点手脚发麻，很快就意识到自己遭到了禁锢。而在新一代的年轻骑士当中，他曾最信任也最引以为傲的那一位正倚着洞壁居高临下地望着自己。莫德雷德已经离开卡美洛特的宫廷了，亚瑟遗憾地想，他真喜欢这个男孩。

即使在梦里，也要按流程问一下自己在哪里，怎么会在这里，以及对方想干什么。

但得到的回答语焉不详偏题万里。

亚瑟徒劳地挣了一下，捆住双手的金色光圈纹丝不动。他被迫跪坐在铺着干燥树叶的泥土上，膝盖微分，脚踝和大腿牢牢固定。林间的寒气未褪，山谷吹来的风拂过洞口，清晨的阳光透过薄雾照进来，凉意贴上胸前裸露的小片肌肤。这未免有点过于真实的触感让亚瑟不由瑟缩了一下，他拧眉望向莫德雷德：“我不明白你的意思。但是无论你想说什么，先放开我，莫德雷德。我会原谅你的无礼。”

他的声音清冽干净，如同这秋末时节的空气。

莫德雷德仍低头看着他，沉默了一会向前跨步。他在亚瑟的面前蹲下，对上那双还有些迷茫的蓝色眼睛，它们像薄暮时分雾气渐起的海洋，很漂亮。他见过这片海洋在烈阳底下和黑夜时刻的光景，但最好看的是在篝火堆旁，国王的半边脸颊藏在阴影里，像无辜的白兔一样笑着，它们亮闪闪地望着梅林，轻快一眨，仿佛金色的星辰落进银白的湖泊。那样的眼神和那样的笑容，那样的纯粹和那样的美好。它们都不属于莫德雷德。属于莫德雷德的是此刻的躲闪和疑惑，是往后的憎恨、剑和流血，是过去和未来的背叛。

“莫德雷德？”

“陛下。”莫德雷德低声应答。他的视线移到亚瑟的唇上，有些干裂，一片细小的唇皮翻起，他伸手抚上去。仅仅一瞬间，指尖划过唇纹。亚瑟迅捷地躲开。他有些恼火地紧皱眉头，还来不及弄清楚情况就被按住后脑勺，莫德雷德的唇紧接着贴上来。干涸，干涸。两人的唇瓣一样柔软而干涸。莫德雷德意图灌溉彼此的荒芜。他紧箍住那颗金色的头颅，在猛烈的挣扎中追逐、舔弄、噬咬，沿着唇形反复摩挲，在逐渐放缓的反抗中叼住下唇瓣深深吮吸。卡美洛的国王有两颗可爱又尖锐的虎牙，他毫不犹豫地咬下去。铁锈味和疼痛为他的嘴唇赢来了自由。

“你他妈以为你在干什么？！”亚瑟努力平复呼吸，他试图让自己从这摸不着头脑的震惊中冷静下来，一脸警惕地盯着冒犯者。手脚被缚令人恼恨，他已经不能确定自己真的身处梦境了。即便是在梦里，被自己的骑士捆绑强吻也够他妈怪异的。

“您的唇瓣又带有丰润的玫瑰色泽了，像您在宴会上喝过葡萄酒一样。”莫德雷德不在意地擦掉唇边的血迹，他对亚瑟展开微笑，像是在满意地欣赏自己的劳动成果。“您不该让它变得苍白干裂。”他补充道。

“你疯了吗莫德雷德？这到底是什么情况！”

莫德雷德耸了耸肩，他稍微后退。苍绿色的眸子变成灿金色，神秘艰深之语自唇边流泻，肉体撞击石面的闷响随之而来。亚瑟被无形的力量抛落，后背的疼痛使他完全钻破梦的侥幸，他清醒地意识到了何为不可思议的现实——他被毫无知觉地从守卫森严的堡垒里那柔软的床铺上绑到了不知哪个森林的洞窟里——今天早晨梅林将找不到自己。

“魔法。”亚瑟语调冷漠。他后知后觉地想起了什么，多年前的善意，被追捕的德鲁伊男孩，他对父亲的一次违逆。德鲁伊。他不该因此失望或震惊。

“是的，魔法。你也许太过健忘了亚瑟。”眼里的金色褪去，亚瑟想起这双绿色的眼睛尚在年幼之时就已隐含着诡秘冰冷的力量，可告别之际，通过短促的对视他能感受到无辜孩童对生命的热切渴望。“你当年亲手放走一个德鲁伊。后来又封他为骑士。”莫德雷德不无讥讽地说: “我以为你完全清楚自己在做什么。

”我确实清楚我在做什么。”亚瑟沉声道: “你从前是个无辜的孩子，后来勇敢无畏。我不后悔我所做出的决定。”他严肃地对上莫德雷德的眼睛。“莫德雷德，令人憎恨的不是魔法，而是魔法随心所欲制造的伤亡和恐慌。”

“我曾经相信过你，乞求过你。”莫德雷德咬牙道:“但你还是杀了卡莱！”

“那个女孩杀害了我的骑士和人民，我必须为他们寻求正义。我也给过她机会。”

“正义？”莫德雷德冷笑。“你和你的正义。难道从来没有人告诉过你.......”他凑近亚瑟。亚瑟下意识地往后挪动，背部碰到岩壁，退无可退，莫德雷德的声音擦过他的耳朵，如毒蛇盘绕: “谎言。”

“您指控魔法的不正义。但您，我的陛下，您就是魔法的产物。”这条蛇正嘶嘶吐着信子。亚瑟面部一直保持的镇定开始变得僵硬，像一张生动漂亮的白银面具。莫德雷德没有错过这一点，他正拨开一块秘密禁地的迷雾，正剜出一个从未痊愈的伤口里的刺。他的言辞越发尖刻:

“为了你，你的母亲将生命献给旧教，你残酷无情的父亲为了掩饰他的过错将更多无辜的生命献给你的母亲。你一路饮着鲜血成长。巫师为了你的降生像野兽一样被捕猎、被屠杀。我的国王，难道您从未听见火堆里的尖叫声吗？你的父亲制造仇恨，骑士为了保护你而死去，人民的房屋和生命被龙焰吞噬，婴儿尚在襁褓中就失去父母颠沛流离。这一切都是为了你！而你却在这枯骨脓血堆成的谎言里正义地活着！”

“你若要正义，首先该死的人是你自己。”

那张面具正在崩裂。久已埋下的荆棘种子破土而出。“不.......”亚瑟还记得幻象里母亲美丽的脸庞，记得他的愤怒、剑和父亲的誓言。他低声反驳道: “那是摩高斯的诡计。”

“那是事实！你的父亲欺骗你，你的姐姐憎恨你，你的舅舅背叛你，你的爱人意图杀死你——你既还以为自己全然无辜？”

一抹刺痛如闪电般掠过，明亮而激荡。

莫德雷德摇了摇头，他伸手想抚摸国王苍白的脸颊，却落了个空。亚瑟别过头瞪视他。“你的一生都是谎言，亚瑟。”莫德雷德换上一副怜悯的口吻，这比尖锐冷酷的指责更锋利、更令人难堪。“你和你的正义，你的荣耀，你那些光鲜夺目的理想，全是谎言。你终身被环绕在那些美丽而虚假的七彩泡沫里。”他不顾抗拒地捏住国王一向高昂的下巴，亚瑟无法阻止。“甚至连梅林......”

“你又了解他多少呢？”

梅林......梅林......

“放开我。莫德雷德。”亚瑟生硬地命令。

“不是现在。陛下。”

语罢，莫德雷德粗鲁地咬上亚瑟的嘴唇，血色蔷薇绽放在唇畔，又颤抖地融化。他倾身压下，扣住亚瑟的脑袋，逼迫对方仰起头来迎合他。这是个全然发泄的吻。他的舌尖强硬地闯进，肆意掠夺口腔里的空气，以征服者的姿态横扫每一寸土地。 亚瑟的大腿因跪坐而酸麻，双手既抓不到剑，也无法进行抵抗，他心生出困兽般的挫败和惊慌。

裂帛声响，莫德雷德撕开了睡前梅林为他换上的亚麻衬衫，那是他最喜欢的一件。冰凉的手指抚摸上了侧腰，在一小块粉红的疤痕上停顿，轻轻摩挲，亚瑟浑身僵硬，他呜咽地提出抗议。终于，莫德雷德从他的唇齿间退出，把吻送向了颈侧。手移到腹部，在光滑的肌肤上慢慢游动。

“你可以杀了我。”亚瑟大口地喘气，他呼吸急促，嘴唇红肿，声音勉强维持着尊严。

“会的，会的。”莫德雷德在他耳边低喃，含上小巧圆润的耳垂，“我们都知道故事的结局，亚瑟。”他听起来那么哀伤。带有薄茧的手指捏上左边乳尖，引发出一瞬细小的战栗。“停手！莫德雷德！”拇指仍在搓弄，直到它挺立起来，才朝右边转移阵地。

“梅林都能这么做，我为什么不可以呢？陛下。”亚瑟的瞳孔猝然放大，恼火而羞愤抛出眼刀，他现在就想把梅林和莫德雷德两个该死的丢进地牢里！尽管如此，莫德雷德还是顺从地停手了——至少他的手、唇和身体都和国王拉开了距离。

但是他的眼里浮起金光。

原本攀附在岩壁上的藤蔓像被赋予了生命，它们蜿蜒蛇行而来，迅捷灵巧地攀上亚瑟的脚踝，沿着小腿、膝盖缠绕。先前腿上的束缚不知何时已经解开，亚瑟跌跌撞撞地起身躲闪，但他紧靠的那面岩壁上的藤蔓已经伸过来，它们滑过臂膀，缠住脖颈、胸肌和腹部。绿植的叶片上沾着晨露，冰凉滑腻的触感令亚瑟浑身颤栗。“这就是魔法的用途？”话语几乎是从牙缝间挤出。

“您现在很美，陛下。”莫德雷德说，“您的金发被衬托得更闪耀了，看上去像被木精灵簇拥的山林女神。我想梅林没有这么做过。”

“你今日所行之事是无法为魔法正名的。”亚瑟竭力忽视他言语间暧昧不详之意，以国王的威严呵斥：“放开我。在你犯下更多错误之前，我会原谅你的。”

“为魔法正名？不。那已经无关紧要了。也许在你我之间，陛下，横亘的不是魔法这道沟堑。”他上前抚过国王的面颊和唇瓣，微笑着：“早在我们出生之前的许多个年月里，我们的故事就写好了。”

他的语调哀伤而遗憾：“德鲁伊古老的禁书记载着你的传奇。我将要杀死你。亚瑟。”也许不同版本之间在细枝末节或走向上有所偏差，但所有的河流都汇向同一片大洋。

“那就动手吧。”

“如您所愿，我的王。”

亚瑟闭上眼。他不想就此死去，卡美洛和人民仍需要他，梅林此刻应该把早餐端进他的卧室，可在迷雾缭绕的内心深处，他隐隐渴望着钢铁般的长眠。他如此疲惫。或许从一开始他就不该降生于世。

但等了一会儿，料想中的疼痛和死亡没有来临。腿上的藤蔓如潮水褪去，裤子被剥除，潮水再度急切地拥上来。“莫德雷德！”亚瑟怒目圆睁。空气中仿佛拥挤着看不见的触手，它们织成细密的罗网，满怀柔情地侵占他的每一寸肌肤，脖颈、肩胛骨、结实的腹部和乳头，每一寸都被热烈而欣喜地亲吻着。半挺的阴茎被藤条附上，更多的抚摸争相而来，毫无遗漏地照顾它。快感尖叫着要冲破喉咙。他死死咬住牙关。

不，不能，他不能。

莫德雷德加入这场盛宴。他的吻轻柔地落在额头、眼睑和高挺的鼻尖。在唇瓣间逗留片刻，向下啃噬锁骨，用舌尖舔舐樱桃般红润的乳头，让它泛起潋滟的水光。右手探向亚瑟的鼠蹊，裹住他完全勃起的分身，这比起无形之物的触碰更为实在，他已经被诸多挑弄逼到溃败的边缘，却紧闭双眼抗拒着，几欲将唇瓣咬破，不愿流露出任何脆弱。

“您崇高得像受难的普罗米修斯一样。放松，陛下。”说着，毫无防备地，莫德雷德蹲下，舌头扫过渗出液体的顶端，继而用温暖的口腔紧紧裹住那根形状优美的勃起。这赢来一阵剧烈的颤抖和吸气声。他满意地继续舔舐、套弄，在感到国王的胯骨不受控制地向喉咙深处撞去时，他揉了两下囊袋，然后退了出去。

在即将爆发的边缘刹住，亚瑟用湿漉漉的眼睛茫然地看向莫德雷德。莫德雷德后退两步，无形触手马上接替他的口腔和喉咙，而这一次，国王没有足够的意志力再去抵抗它们，细密的快感喷薄而出，白浊的液体洒在翠绿的枝蔓间，像一朵朵羞赧的百合。

多么美丽的画面啊。高贵的卡美洛国王赤身裸体，绿藤为他流畅优美的肌肉线条作装饰，百合点缀他染上潮红的光滑肌理，刚刚释放过的阴茎慵懒地贴着一片绿叶，乳头仍旧硬挺。他的喉咙上下滑动，饱满如玫瑰的嘴唇微张着喘气，眼睛湿润又迷茫。他身处阴影，柔软的金发和脸庞却仿佛被镀上一圈神圣的银光。这是属于莫德雷德的亚瑟。他想把这一幕刻成永恒的大理石雕塑，得意地向梅林展示它。他还要叫游吟诗人献上无与伦比的赞颂，让传说里的哀歌添上明丽的爱，供千百年后的世人瞻仰渴慕。

他为光明供奉他的黑暗和饥渴。

潮水般的触摸褪去。藤蔓仍固定着亚瑟。莫德雷德抹了一把国王的液体，绕到身后揉捏狭小的穴口。亚瑟飘远的理智重归大脑，他被捆在身后的手想要制止莫德雷德。莫德雷德松开他的金色光圈，藤蔓马上窜过来缠住他的手腕，将它们拉往两侧，牢牢固定。

“请别这样。”亚瑟沙哑地开口。

莫德雷德将国王抵在肉体和岩壁间，埋头在脖颈上留下鲜红的咬痕。“我要这样。”莫德雷德说。他的食指径直侵入，在内壁里恶狠狠地搅动。亚瑟浑身肌肉紧绷，他不知道该如何摆脱眼前的困境，为何他曾经钟爱的骑士要这样对待他？他不知道。就像他不知道为何至亲至爱者屡屡背叛他一样。难道这真的是他的过错吗？他悲哀地想着。

谎言。谎言。他想起莫德雷德的嘶嘶耳语。

又一根手指挤进，疼痛让他的思维不能很好地集中。我要被强奸了。梅林。他在心里呼喊着。这个想法让他僵硬的躯体猛然一颤，莫德雷德轻轻咬着他的喉结。

“莫德雷德，我曾视你如子.....”当第三根手指进入后穴时，亚瑟艰难地开口，它们在扩张过程中划过某一点凸起，这令亚瑟差点呻吟出声。

亚瑟没有说谎。每个人都看得出他有多喜爱这个年轻的骑士，他以父亲的方式训练他、教育他、关爱他。他因此更为痛苦。

“我知道。”莫德雷德吻他的嘴唇，呼吸交融。他伸手搂住国王，将早已硬挺的阴茎抵上因手指撤出而空虚地吞吐的穴口。“这正是令人遗憾之处.......”龟头勉强挤压进去，却无法再前进半分。

莫德雷德将国王一条结实的大腿抬起。他凑到亚瑟的耳边：“放松，陛下。梅林很快就要找到我们了。如果你想让他看到我正在操你的话，那就请不要配合。”

亚瑟绝望地瞪大了双眼。坚硬的面具四分五裂，剥落了。

于是他得以刺进去，如利斧劈开国王柔韧的身躯。也许还有灵魂。

亚瑟如在汪洋大海里颠簸。莫德雷德的硕大碾过他内壁的每一寸，直直捅到最深处，他闭眼咬牙忍受这粗鲁的撞击。但伴随疼痛而来的还有缓缓攀升的快感，它正如海水涨潮般一股股升起，他被钉在冰冷的岩壁上，眼看着浪潮如山崩，他动弹不得，他马上就要被淹没。

长久以来，淹没感纠缠着亚瑟。

他四处环顾，企图抓住些什么，哪怕一根摇摇欲坠的浮木。但他的双手被拉扯着。他在大海里颠簸，他感到要被淹没。他想起一双温暖干燥的手，它总会在他难以呼吸的时候捞起他，抚摸他，拥抱他。他曾经绝望，那双手引领他看向光明。

“...梅林”低吟声溢出。

抽插的动作停顿。莫德雷德低头凶狠地咬上国王的胸膛，脆弱的乳尖泛出血滴。“睁开眼看着我！”他咬牙切齿地命令。颠簸停止，亚瑟被疼痛带回当下。不是梅林。他神色痛苦地望着年轻的骑士。

“你知道吗。亚瑟。”体内的阴茎不时擦过凸起，这比猛烈的抽插更难耐。莫德雷德在他失神的一瞬架起他的另一条腿，失重感令他不得不用双腿圈住侵犯他的人。双手只能无助地抓住藤蔓。绝对的赤裸，绝对的不安全。莫德雷德的声音传来：“在故事的另一些版本里。他们说.......”

“你是我的父亲——”

内壁因此一阵紧缩。

“父亲。”

莫德雷德的攻势变得猛烈，他狠狠地撞击敏感点，以残忍的愉悦看亚瑟扬起头颅，像濒死的天鹅一般和不断叠加的快感对抗。他整根抽出，又整根没入。他称呼亚瑟为父亲、陛下和我的国王。他嗜血般啜饮他的痛苦，看他的瞳孔失焦。金发湿漉漉地黏在额头。

他用手撸上亚瑟再次挺起的阴茎。

“我是莫德雷德！亚瑟。”

“我.....啊......我会......恨你的......”国王所有的防御都被攻破，他被高潮淹没，高昂的呻吟终于不可遏止地冲出来。

“你会杀死我的。”莫德雷德破碎而扭曲地笑着。他在攀上高峰的最后一刻喊道：“父子相残，多么完美的悲剧啊！”

他轻柔地捧起亚瑟的脸颊，为他送上最后的一吻。

“梅林总会找到你。他要来了。但这次慢了一点。我希望他下次能来得及。”


End file.
